The Search for the Missing Lizard
The Search for the Missing Lizard is the seventh short for Power Rangers Data Squad. Summary When Yoshi, Mordecai and Rigby discovered that Sunset's pet lizard, Ray, went missing, it's up to them, along with Robbie, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo to find him before she or anyone else finds out. Plot Sunset and Benson's assignment for the job/Petsitting Ray the Leopard Gecko The short begins with Sunset and Benson giving the workers the assignments of their own, it was time for Sunset's lizard, Ray to be left with someone she knew who'll be responsible for it. Choosing Mordecai, Rigby, and Yoshi/Pops and Anti-Pops reminds Benson for trusts Then, Sunset chose Mordecai, Rigby and Yoshi to do some petsitting for Ray. Just as Benson was getting annoyed with her ideas, Pops and Anti-Pops reminded him not to let his trust issues get the best of him. Fluttershy breeding leopard geckos at her sanctuary/Ray is now on the loose As for Fluttershy, she was dong some breeding on leopard gecko when Mordecai, Rigby, and Yoshi came to see her. Suddenly, Ray got loose form them as the other geckos scattered. Loosing Ray all around Fluttershy's animal sanctuary/Getting help to find him With Mordecai, Rigby, and Yoshi feeling bad for loosing Ray all around Fluttershy's animal sanctuary, they had to get help from any of Mordecai and Rigby's friends. Yoshi gets help from Skips/In the middle of raking the leaves Then, Yoshi had to get help from Skips to find Ray. Unfortunately, has too busy with raking the leaves. Luckily, he presumed that Fluttershy was great with animals all the time. Benson's concern about Sunset's idea/Taking him to the spa and relax Meanwhile, Benson was too concern for Sunset's idea of trusting Mordecai, Rigby, and Yoshi. Then, she decided to bring him to the spa just to relax and stop worrying about them. Which lizard is Ray/Hoping if Sunset and Benson doesn't get mad When Mordecai, Rigby, and Yoshi returned to the animal shelter with Fluttershy, they couldn't tell Which lizard is Ray and to hope if Sunset and Benson doesn't get mad for loosing him. Figuring out how to tell any geckos apart/Fluttershy knew which is Ray Back with the boys, they finally figured out how to tell any geckos apart. As all the leopard gecko were gathered, Fluttershy knew which one of them is Ray as he came up to her. Fixing the mess Mordecai, Rigby, and Yoshi made/Taking Ray back to Sunset After that, Mordecai, Rigby, and Yoshi started fixing their own mess by helping Fluttershy out at her sanctuary. Then, it was time for Ray to be brought back to Sunset. Ray is back where he belongs/Thanking her friends for the help So, Ray is back with Sunset where he belongs which surprises Benson at Mordecai, Rigby, and Yoshi the most for taking responsibilities. So, Sunset thanked her friends for their help. Rangers Other Rangers Harmony Squad Rangers Cutie Mark Rangers Civilians *Benson *Skips *Stef *Eileen *Muscle Man *Hi Five Ghost *Starla Trivia * Transcript *The Search for the Missing Lizard Transcripts Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Power Rangers Data Squad Category:Short Films